Il faut réagir
by Azkadellia Elbereth
Summary: Daniel qui en a marre que Sam et Jack ne se décident pas décide de prendre les choses en mains...à ses risques et périls...Gros délire!


Il faut réagir.

Genre : Romance, Humour (humour particulier puisque étant le mien…)

Résumé : Sam a refusé la demande en mariage de Pete mais comme jack ne semble pas prêt à réagir, Daniel décide de prendre les chose en main.

Rating : G

Disclaimer : pas à moi…bla, bla, bla, pas de sous…. Bla, bla, bla, pour le fun…

C'est partit, bonne lecture !

Samantha Carter entra dans le bureau de Daniel Jackson et pris place face à lui.

« J'ai dit non à Pete, lui dit-elle. »

L'archéologue retint un sourire, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'à O'Neill de faire un petit effort.

« Jack est au courant, demanda Daniel.

«-Oui…

«-Et ?

«-Et ça lui a fait autant d'effet que si je lui avait dit que je venais de manger une pomme trop mûre ! »

Daniel fut déçu pour son amie. Depuis que Jack était devenu général, Daniel et Sam passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble et ils s'étaient rapprochés. Et c'était suite à une grande discussion avec Daniel que Sam avait finalement décidé de refuser la demande en mariage de Pete. Daniel commençait à désespérer de voir un jour ses deux amis ensemble. C'est sûr qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à grand chose si à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux fait un pas en avant, l'autre en fait un en arrière. Jackson se dit qu'il était grand temps qu'il s'occupe personnellement de cette histoire. Vu que Sam lui avait déjà avouer, aprés un interrogatoire dans les régles de l'art, ses sentiments pour O'Neill, il décida de concentrer ses efforts pour faire avouer Jack. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de mettre O'Neill dans une situation où il serait obligé d'avouer qu'il aimait Carter. Pour cela il allait utiliser une arme imparable : La jalousie! Le plan de Daniel était très simple et très clair, il allait faire semblait de draguer Sam. Jacl se rendrait compte qu'il risque de la perdre et...tout est bien qui finit bien. Cependant, il y'avait tout de même une ombre au tableau à la quelle Daniel n'avait pas pensé : si Jack n'avait pas réagit aprés la demande en mariage de Pete, pourquoi réagiraitil avec lui? Mais pour Jackson, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de mettre sa machine en marche le plus rapidement possible. Et surout, il ne devait pas mettre Sam au courant, elle risquait de ne pas être d'accord sur le principe. Et plus que tout, il ne fallait pas que Sam doute qu'il faisait cela en toute amitié, alors que Jack devait penser qu'il y'avait plus qu'une simple amitié.

'Trés bien, pensa-t-il, on va commencer de suite. C'est pas tous les jours que j'aurais droit à une Sam effondrée dans mon bureau.'

"Sam, ça vous direz qu'on aille au cinéma un de ses jours...Ce serait une bonne occasion de quitter la base.

La femme parut surprise par cette demande mais ne vit aucune raison de refuser. Comme elle avait du travail, elle s'en alla. Une fois seul, Daniel réalisa qu'il venait de se mettre dans une situation qui pourrait s'avérer complexe, mais il avait bien l'intention de mener son projet jusqu'au bout. Et il comptait bien en profiter pour s'amuser un peu, la vie est loin d'être drôle tout les jours dans une base militaire.

Le lendemain soir, Sam et Daniel quittèrent la base pour se rendre au petit cinéma de Colorado Spring. Vu que le but de la soirée était la détente, Sam proposa une comédie romantique et son compagnon approuva aussitôt. Ce détail pourrait avoir de l'effet s'il était amené à parler de sa soirée à Jack...Et s'il n'y était pas amené, il ferait en sorte de déclancher une conversation qui lui permettrait d'arriver à ses fins.

Aprés la séance, l'archéologue aurait aimé aller manger un morceau, mais il jugea qu'il était inutile d'en faire trop dés le premier soir, Jack devait marriner à petit feu.

Le lendemain matin, notre petit stratège fit un détour par les vestiaires, où il trouva Jack et Teal'c en grande conversation.

"Tians, Daniel, où étiez-vous passé hier soir? demanda O'Neill. Jje vous ai cherché dans toute la base."

Jackson n'osa croira à sa chance, c'était Jack lui même qui lançait le sujet sur sa soirée de la veille.

"J'étais au cinéma avec Sam, on est allé voir une petite comédie romantique bien sympathique, répondit-il d'un air détaché, comme si cela n'avait pas plus d'importance que son premier bavoir. Au fait, pourquoi vous me cherchiez ?"

Le général ne répondit pas, il était trop surpris. Devant cett abscence de réaction, Daniel entrepris de raconter sa soirée dans le moindre détails...en romançant un peu. Lorsqu'O'Neill quitta les vestiaires, il fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et continua à parler avec Teal'c.

SG-1 avait un briefing, Sam fut la première en salle de réunion. Quand Jack arriva elle le salua en souriant mais celui-ci ne lui répondit même pas. Teal'c et Daniel arrivèrent rapidement. L'archéologue était tout jkoyeux, c'est à peine s'il ne chantonnait pas, il salua Carter qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. Jack du faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas lui sauter dessus et lui creuver les yeux avec ses lunettes. Le breifing se passa dans une ambiance plutôt froide. Il fut décidé que SG-1 partirait en mission de reconnaissance sur P2X258 à 14h00.

Sam, Daniel et Teal'c n'avaient pas passé la porte depuis vingt minutes qu'ils étaient déjà de retour.

"Colonel Carter, qu'est ce que cela signifie? questionna Jack.

-Vous vous souvenez de la montagne prés de la porte mon général?"

Il ocha positivement la tête.

"Et bien s'était un volcan, continua-t-elle, et il s'est réveillé.

-Trés bien, tous à l'infirmerie et RDV en salle de réunion dans une heure."

Le debriefing fut extrèmement rapide, il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur une mission de moins de vingt minutes interrompue pour cause de catastrophe naturelle.

Daniel était dans son bureau en train de se prendre la tête sur une traduction lorsque son regard s'attarda sur un journal posé au sol. Il voyait la dernière page sur laquelle s'étendait une publicité qui lui donna l'idée pour l'étape dux de son plan. Il ramassa le journal et se précipita jusqu'au labo de Sam. Il entra en trombe ce qui fit sursauter son amie. Il tendit fièrement le journal sous le nez du colonel.

"Regardez ça, une nouvelle pizzeria ouvre en ville, c'est l'inoguration ce soir, ça vous direz pas qu'on aille y faire un tour pour se remettre de la mission ?

-Franchement, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

-Pouquoi?

-Parce que c'est dur n'importe quoi à l'état pûr."

Devant le regard interrgateur de Daniel elle précisa sa pensée:

"Il n'a pas réagit avec Pete, même lorsqu'il m'a demandé en maraige, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que cela sera différent avec vous?"

Il était plutôt géné de voir qu'elle l'avait percé à jour aussi facilement, mais il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour renoncer.

"C'est vrai que je n'avais pas réfléchit à se détail...Mais je suis sûr que ça va marcher...Et au pire, on passera une bonne soirée."

Sam se laissa convaincre, aprés tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre.

Aux alentours de vingt heure, les deux amis étaient atablés à la pizzeria en train de regarder le menu remis par le serveur. Toutes les pizzas communes, telle que la Marguerrita et autre Calzone, avaient desertées le menu laissant place à des plus originales, du genre, poisson/vanillle ou encore, boeuf/fruit de la passion. Ils passèrent leur commande pas très sûrs de leur choix. Un serveur ressemblant à un canari dans son uniforme jaune leur apporta leur pizzas. Ils prirent une bouchée chacun et firant un effort surhumain pour ne pas recracher. Il avalèrent difficlement et se jetèrent un regard qui leur confirma que la pizza de l'un était aussi infecte que celle de l'autre. Daniel alla payé et il partirent sans toucher à leur pizza.

Pour se faire pardonner, Daniel invita Sam chez lui et prépara le seul plat qu'il réussissait à chaque coup: des pates. Afin de compenser ses piètres talents de cuisinier, il ouvri une bonne bouteille de vin f rançais.

Au moment où Sam voulu rentrer chez elle, Daniel refusa cathégoriquement, ils avaient fini la bouteille et elle n'était pas en état de conduire jusqu'à sa maison. Jackson lui laissa sa chambre et dormit sur le canapé.

Le lendemain matin, Carter fut réveillé par une sonnerie stridente de téléphone juste à coté de son oreille, instinctivement, elle décrocha l'appareil.

"Allo, dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

-Carter?

-Affirmatif mon Général.

-Sans vouloir être indiscret, je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes chez Jackson à 6 heures du matin?

-Je suis pas chez Daniel."

Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle sans lacher le téléphone.

"A si, c'est possible que je sois chez Daniel...

-Peut importe, je vous veux tout les deux à la base dans une heure! Et ne soyez pas en retard!"

Sam courut jusqu'à la cuisine où elle trouva Daniel en train de boire un café.

"Je suis désolée, j'ai décroché votre téléphone et...Mais vous êtes réveillé, pourquoi vous avez pas répondu? Peutimporte, il faut être à la base dans une heure et le général à l'air de mauvaise humeur."

Elle ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était rentrée et se rendit chez elle. Daniel se rendit à son salon et jeta un coup d'oeil au téléphone qui s'y trouvait. Ce téléphone avait une particularité: il afficher le numèro de l'appelant, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait pas décrocher en voyant le numéro du général, en espèrant que Sam finirait par le faire. Et la chance lui avait souit..ça allait sans doute être plus facile que prévu.

Sam faillit arriver en retard en salle de brieffing mais elle réussit à y être avant le général. Elle avait le souffle court d'avoir du courir. Elle s'assit à coté de Teal'c qui lui même était face à Daniel et elle regarda ses mains comme s'ils s'agissaient de la chose la plus intéressante au monde. Jacl arriva, lacha un "Bonjour" général et commença de suite:

"Nous venons de recevoir un appel à l'aide de personnes prétendant être des Tok'ra, Carter, Teal'c vous aller vous rendre sur place, vous ferifiez qu'il s'agit bien de Tok'ra, et vous revenez faire un rapport, la mission ne prendra pas plus d'une heure, ne prenait pas de risques inutiles. départ à 10h00. La réunion est finie."

Il fit mine de regagner son bureau, mais Daniel l'apostropha:

"Je peux savoir pourquoi je ne fais pas partie de la mission?

-Vous ne feriez que les ralentir, c'est juste une mission de reconnaissance...Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité."

Cette fois il partit avant que qui que ce soit l'en empêche.

"Je suis désolée pour...commença Sam.

-Ok, il veut la jouer comme ça, on passe à la vitesse supèrieure! dit Daniel sans écouter son amie."

Il partit à son tour. Sam et Teal'c allèrent se préaprer.

A 10h00 ils passèrent la porte, à 11h36 Teal'c était de retour tenant dans ses bras Sam inconsciente. Jackson fut le premier en salle d'embarquement.

"C'était bien un piège, déclara Teal'c. Ils nous ont attaqué et le major Carter à était touchée."

O'Neill qui arriva enfin demanda une équipe médicale.

"Teal'c je veux voous voir dès que votre examen à l'infirmerie sera terminé."

Daniel, Teal'c, Sam et l'équipe médicale rejoingnirent l'infirmerie. Teal'c put repidement repartir et il alla dans le bureau du général.

Quand Sam sortit du bloc opératoire, Daniel resta avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se reveille. Ce détail arriva aux oreilles d'O'Neill qui fit appel à son plus grand calme pour ne pas se pécipiter à l'infirmerie et se défouler sur un certain archéologue.

Pendant ce temps Daniel et Sam parlait jusqu'à ce que l'archéologue décide qu'il voulait mettre les pendules à l'heure avec O'Neill.

"Daniel, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? s'inquièta Sam.

-Ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera bien, il ne va quand même pas me cogner."

Jackson entra dans le bureau de Jack sans frapper et déclara directement:

"Je sais que c'est à cause de Sam que voius m'avez empêché de prendre part à la mission."

Jack qui était en train de lire un rapport, leva la tête et regarda l'homme qui lui fasait face. Il se leva et s'appuya contre son bureau, les bras croisés, et jete un regard de défi à Daniel.

"C'est inutile de le nier! s'enerva Daniel.

-Mais je ne le nit pas."

Avant que l'archéologue ne puisse répondre, le général lui envoya un crochet du droit dans la machoire.

"Espèce de sale ùù$ (censuré). Vous savez trés bien que je l'aime!"

Daniel massa son menton douloureux.

"Bien sur que je le sais! J'ai fait ça pour vous faire réagir...Sauf que la bonne réaction, ça aurait été d'avouer à Sam que vous l'aimez! Pas de me mettre votre poing dans la figure!"

Jack était bouche bée, il s'était fait avoir comme un adolescent amoureux. Il s'en voulut de sa réaction excessive. Il tendit une main vers daniel et s'excusa. Daniel hésita mais finit par lui serrait la main.

"Vous avez de la chance que je sois pas rancunier.

-C'est quand même de votre faute..."

Daniel soupira et partit en quête d'une poche de glace. Une fois seul, Jack se précipita sur son téléphone et appella le président pour demander une dérogation à la loi de non-fraternisation qu'il n'eut pas de mal à obtenir.

"Je vous l'envois de suite général, promis le président.

-Merci monsieur, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

-Au revoir général.

-Au revoir Monsieur le président."

Quand Sam vit revenir Daniel avec un main sur son menton, elle n'eut pas de mal à deviner ce qu'il s'était passé et malgré les protestations de Daniel et des docteurs, elle se rendit à son tour dans le bureau de son général. Elle aussi entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Elle était vraiment en colère.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi avez frapper Dan..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Jack la coupa en l'embrassant.

"Je t'aime."

Elle resta interdite quelque temps, pendant que son cerveau analyser les nouvelles information. Quand elle retrouva l'usage de la parole elle demanda:

"Et...et l'ameé?

-Je me suis occupé de régler ce petit problème."

Elle lui sourit ert l'embrassa à son tour.

"C'était quand même pas trés fair-plait de vous venger sur Daniel...Aprés tout, j'était complice.

-Problablement, mais il y'a quelque point à éclairsir, premièrement, on dit "te venger", deuxièmement...Pourquoi t'était chez Daniel ce matin?"

Sam se mit à rire.

"Jaloux?

-Extremement, avoua O'Neill.

-J'ai dormit chez lui parce qu'on avait un peu bu...pour faire passer le gout d'une pizza horrible..., elle rajouta: Il a dormit sur le canapé..."

"Oué, et il est pas confortable...

-Daniel, vous êtes déjà de retour de votre séjour à l'infirmerie? demanda O'Neill.

-Oui, je voulais m'assurer d'une chose.

-Laquelle? questionna Sam.

-Je serais bien témoin à votre mariage?

-Si vous êtes sage, on vera, dit Jack.

-Parfait..Je vais vous laisser, je voudrais surtout pas vous déranger."

Quelques mois plus tard, Sam et Jack se marraient et Daniel était le témoin de Jack, et Cassandra celui de Sam. C'est d'ailleurs à ce mariage que Daniel fit la connaissance d'Amanda Spence, une amie d'enfance de Sam qui devait d'ici quelque temps devenir Madame Jackson...

Fin!


End file.
